DIA DE DIFUNTOS
by Livia57adC
Summary: Han pasado cinco años. Pero hoy, dos de noviembre, Harry ha encontrado el valor suficiente para volver a intentarlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowiling-

Lo escribí para unas amigas que eligieron venir a Barcelona precisamente el fin de semana de Todos los Santos y los Fieles Difuntos. La historia va en consonancia con estas festividades.

La fórmula del ritual la encontré por internet. Si funciona o no, no lo sé. Y no será a mí a quién se le ocurrirá comprobarlo...

**DIA DE DIFUNTOS**

Segun Sybill Trelawney, el ritual había fallado la primera vez porque el deceso del invocado era demasiado reciente. Sólo habían pasado seis meses. Un espíritu necesitaba un tiempo de adaptación a su nuevo estado. Un año como mínimo. Sobre todo si había cruzado, y no había nada que le retuviera como fantasma en el mundo de los vivos.

No es que se fiara completamente de la pirada Profesora de Adivinación. Siempre había pensado que su "ojo interior" necesitaba más dioptrías que los cristales de culo de vaso de sus gafas. Pero sabía que era la única a la que podía recurrir. La única a la que podía engatusar para que le ayudara.

Después de aquella primera y fallida tentativa, no había vuelto a probarlo. ¿Temor? ¿Respeto? Tal vez había tenido suficiente derroche de adrenalina en el pasado, como para que su glándula colapsara si la obligaba a segregar más hormonas. Quizá, pasada la desesperación de los primeros meses, prefirió aferrarse a los recuerdos de cuando todavía estaba vivo. Aprendió a sobrellevar la soledad de nuevo. A vivir con la añoranza de sus manos fuertes y entrenadas, que él prefería pensar que no le rozaban sin pretenderlo. A extrañar el sonido de su voz profunda, su tono flemático. A evocar el sarcasmo que casi siempre acompañaba sus palabras. Aprendió a echarle de menos sin que el dolor le corroyera.

Trelawney le animaba cada año a no darse por vencido, decepcionada de que no hubiera vuelto a intentarlo. Cada dos de mayo, cuando volvía a Hogwarts para la ceremonia que honraba a los fallecidos durante la batalla, le prometía a la excéntrica bruja que ese próximo dos de noviembre realizaría un nuevo ritual. Sospechaba que el interés de Trelawney en aquel asunto no era más que el de confirmar que su receta invocadora funcionaba, tras confesarle un par de años atrás que ella jamás la había probado. No obstante, y a pesar de reiterar su promesa, no la había cumplido.

**o.o.o.O.o.o.o**

Ahora, cinco años después, la casualidad ha hecho que se encuentre en Hogwarts esta noche. La escuela ha requerido, como cada curso desde la guerra, a un auror del Ministerio para el seminario de dos semanas que se imparte a los alumnos de séptimo curso sobre DCAO. Esta vez le han enviado a él.

Quizás sea la atmósfera en la que el propio castillo se recrea. La frialdad de sus paredes de piedra. La lúgubre soledad de sus corredores. La misteriosa oscuridad de cada recoveco que no alcanza a iluminar la temblorosa luz de las antorchas. El apagado susurro de los cuadros a su paso, murmurando con sus voces vacías de humanidad. Lo ha decidido envuelto en la magia que esta noche, una vez más, descorrerá el fino velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de las almas, embutido en el vívido deseo de palpar lo impalpable. De la repentina necesidad de verle otra vez. Hogwarts ha despertado sus recuerdos y se los ha restregado por la cara con una intensidad que roza lo hiriente.

Coloca el candelabro en el alfeizar de la ventana y después consulta su reloj. Diez minutos para las doce. La noche le acompaña en su propósito. Es nítida, sin nubes que obstaculicen los pálidos rayos de luna que necesita. La desvaída luz baña el candelabro cuyas velas ahora está encendiendo. Está solo, rodeado de silencio, arropado por las sobras apenas rasgadas por la lumbre de la chimenea.

Busca el arrugado pergamino que ha sobrevivido estos cinco años entre el cajón de su escritorio y el fondo del bolsillo de casi todos sus pantalones cada vigilia de difuntos. A la espera de que él volviera a encontrar el valor suficiente. Aunque sabe que es innecesario, porque ha llegado a aprenderse de memoria la extraña frase. A veces, cuando está solo como ahora, la pronuncia muy bajito, solamente para él. La susurra para asegurarse que todavía la recuerda y que si el pergamino con la sibilina letra de Trelawny se extraviara cuando decidiera hacer uso de él, las palabras saldrían correctamente de sus labios.

**_Debes pronunciarla delante de un candelabro colocado en el alféizar de una ventana cuando, a media noche, lo bañe el claro de la luna. Después de la invocación, aparecerán varios espíritus a los que debes pedir lo siguiente: "Haced que comparezca delante de mí". En este punto, pronunciarás bien alto y claro el nombre de la persona a la que quieres invocar._**

Está nervioso. Ya casi son las doce. Desde hace unos minutos tiene una extraña sensación que empuja en su pecho, como si quisiera hundirlo. Su corazón ha empezado a latir descompensado. A intervalos, nota como su garganta se estrecha y su saliva se espesa, amenazando con ahogarle cuando pretende tragar. Se obliga a tranquilizarse; a buscar la calma que necesita para realizar correctamente el ritual. El silencio es tan profundo que su propia respiración resuena magnificada en la habitación.

Cuando el reloj del castillo da la primera campanada, su corazón da un salto mucho más brusco y necesita apoyar su mano en el alfeizar para que el pergamino no tiemble en ella. La segunda campanada acompaña una inspiración profunda, necesitada. Y con la tercera, su voz encuentra el camino para vocalizar las letras que, bajo el trémulo resplandor de las velas, parecen danzar esquivas sobre el pergamino.

-Dei mieisjesquet benedo efet douvema enitemaiis.

Contiene la respiración. Espera. Atento al más leve sonido; al menor cambio de ambiente. Pendiente del más pequeño indicio que señale otra presencia aparte de la suya. Durante unos largos y eternos instantes nada sucede. Sin embargo, de repente el aire en la habitación se vuelve más frío. Percibe el vaho condensado que abandona su boca con cada exhalación. Sus nervios se tensan mientras recorre con la mirada toda la estancia, buscando. Y de pronto, cuando su atención vuelve a la ventana, sus ojos tropiezan con las figuras de tres seres, cuyas translúcidas pupilas le observan vacías de cualquier expresión. En un primer momento, el mago calla y, al igual que los espíritus, observa. Sus rasgos son difíciles de definir. Su transparencia se ilumina con los pálidos rayos de luna que atraviesan la ventana, entremezclados con la titilante luz de las velas del candelabro que reposa en el alféizar, desdibujando sus rostros. No son como los fantasmas del castillo. Son incluso más etéreos que éstos. Más intangibles. Y, de pronto, el joven invocador tiene la seguridad de que se desvanecerán en cualquier momento, si no proclama pronto lo que desea.

-Haced que comparezca delante de mí -y añade antes de que su voz y su ánimo desfallezcan-. ¡Severus Snape!

Tiene la impresión de que el espíritu que se encuentra en el centro de la tríada, inclina un poco la cabeza. Después los tres se difuminan hasta fundirse en el aire y desaparecer.

El aire sigue frío, denso. Rasga su garganta, resecándola. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora está cardiaco. Se dice a sí mismo que, después de todo, Trelawney a veces hasta sabe lo que hace. Casi ni se da cuenta de que tiene los puños cerrados y las uñas se clavan en la palma de su mano, sin que las sienta hundirse en ella de forma despiadada. Ahora los segundos le parecen más eternos que antes. Baraja la posibilidad de que él no quiera verle. De que no considere oportuno ser molestado de su reposo después de cinco años. El mago se pregunta, entre la mezcla de atolondrados pensamientos que cruzan sin cesar su mente, si la medida del tiempo será la misma para un espíritu que para los vivos. Tal vez Severus tenga la sensación de que no han pasado tantos años. O de que han pasado demasiados. La espiral de incoherencias que su cerebro entreteje para descargar tensión, se detiene al sentirlo. No podría definir exactamente el qué. No proviene de la habitación; ni es una sensación que sienta físicamente abatirse sobre su cuerpo. Está dentro de él. Surge de alguna parte recóndita entre pecho y estómago. Un cosquilleo que le provoca ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. Y, por un momento, cree saber dónde se esconde su propia alma. Tiene el profundo sentimiento de que si ahora quisiera escapar de su cuerpo, no la detendría.

Un resplandor distinto, azulado, empieza a fosforecer ante sus ojos. Poco a poco se conforma la vaga silueta de un hombre que, imperceptiblemente, va remarcando su contorno, trazando sus rasgos. A pesar de lo diáfano de su túnica, el auror sabe que es oscura. Abotonada hasta el cuello, redondo y cerrado como si llevara un alzacuello. Ondea vaporosa tras él, agitada por un viento inexistente.

-Severus...

El nombre escapa de sus labios como una liberación. Adormecido en su boca durante tanto tiempo, se siente extraño al pronunciarlo de nuevo.

-Severus... -repite.

En su garganta se atora un sollozo. Esta vez el nombre se ha roto en su voz. Cierra los ojos y siente que también él se rompe. Porque verle de nuevo, es revivir también ese momento.

Vuelve a ver su cara pálida y sus dedos tratando de detener la hemorragia de su cuello. Puede sentir su otra mano agarrándose a su camiseta, tirando de él con desesperación. Escucha su voz, que suena como un angustioso borboteo estrangulado.

-_Harry... Harry..._

Él no sabe que hacer. El cuerpo de Severus no deja de temblar. Las heridas son profundas. El veneno de Nagini le matará si no se desangra antes. Nota como la mano que le agarra se distiende.

-_Mírame..._-logra pronunciar Severus con un hilo de voz.

Sus pupilas se encuentras con las suyas y apenas un segundo después parece que algo desaparece de la profundidad de esos ojos negros y los deja inmóviles, inexpresivos y vacíos. La mano que le sujeta cae al suelo con un ruido sordo. Severus deja de moverse. Y él se queda arrodillado a su lado, también inmóvil, sólo mirándole. Sin reaccionar. Hasta que, de repente, la voz de Voldemort resuena fuerte y fría, como si surgiera del suelo y las paredes, y él se pone de pie de un salto. El resto, ya forma parte de la historia.

¡Y su rostro está tan pálido también ahora! Parpadea con fuerza porque no quiere que él vea asomar sus lágrimas. Severus le mira todavía en silencio. Y, no obstante la inmaterialidad de su rostro, sus ojos son negros y profundos. Como Harry los recuerda. Sus rasgos siguen siendo adustos. Pero hay en su expresión una relajación que antes no existía. Una paz que se ve incluso extraña en el habitualmente convulsionado rostro de su antiguo Profesor. Harry le había visto un gesto casi parecido en algunas ocasiones. Pocas. Y las atesora con el valor que se concede a un bien escaso, precisamente por serlo.

-¿Estás enfadado? -se atreve a preguntar por fin.

Las cejas de Severus, que apenas asoman bajo las dos cortinas de pelo negro que enmarcan su rostro, se alzan con un gesto tan familiar que el corazón de Harry da un vuelco.

-Sabía que acabarías haciéndolo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Oír su voz sacude cada fibra de su cuerpo. Si cierra los ojos, creerá que el tiempo no ha pasado.

-¿Lo deseabas? -pregunta.

Hay tanto anhelo en la voz de Harry que Severus casi sonríe. Y no considera apropiado que un espíritu sonría.

-Me extraña que hayas tardado tanto -dice.

-Lo intenté. Pero tú no estabas listo -Harry titubea-. Después, tuve miedo -confiesa-. Te perdí. Y la posibilidad de volver a verte, sabiendo que no podías quedarte a mi lado, era tan dolorosa que no me veía capaz de afrontarla.

Harry se mueve nervioso mientas habla. Gesticula con sus manos con el mismo ademán inquieto de antaño, cuando todavía era un crío. Cuando Severus consideraba que lo era. Cuando aún no le soportaba. Agitado y exaltado; incontrolable, piensa Severus, mientras observa el cristalino verde de las pupilas del auror, que brilla aguado por la emoción que intenta contener.

-Sin embargo, hoy... -trata de seguir explicando Harry.

-Hoy eras tú quien estaba listo -susurra Severus, su voz más profunda que nunca.

Se mueve silencioso hacia el joven mago. Le rodea, observándole con detenimiento. Queriendo descubrir por sí mismo los cambios que se han obrado en el adolescente que ya no lo es. Es un hombre. Y lamenta que el destino no le haya permitido acompañarle en ese camino a la madurez, como prometió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Harry? Porque supongo que no me has hecho venir para nada...

El auror clava su mirada en él, tan directa y explícita que, aún siendo un espíritu, Severus siente que se ahoga en su intensidad. Pero sabe que Harry no sabe hacerlo de otra forma. Que en sus ojos está su alma. Y lamenta que cuando él aprendió a reconocerla, ya fuera demasiado tarde. Harry permanece callado durante unos instantes, como si ahora le avergonzara confesar el motivo por el que le ha invocado. No obstante, no hay vacilación alguna cuando el joven decide lanzar por fin su declaración.

-Que te amo. Nunca pude decírtelo.

Si Harry supiera cuánto ha deseado Severus oír esas palabras, seguramente le dejaría deprimido para el resto de su vida. Y eso no es algo que el espíritu desee. Al fin y al cabo, le obligaron a partir antes de poder descubrirle sus propios sentimientos.

Severus extiende su mano incorpórea e intenta un amago de caricia. El joven auror se estremece. El tacto es tan helado que quema su mejilla. Pero no se aparta. Se queda quieto, sujetando su aliento, hundiendo su mirada en esos ojos intensamente negros que ni siquiera la muerte ha podido deslucir. Hay tanta pasión en esas pupilas verdes que Severus decide que no se lo dirá. No al menos hasta que su carne sea tan traslúcida como la suya y tenga una eternidad para escucharlo.

-Deberías concentrarte en los vivos, Harry -aconseja, hábil en esconder su pena-. Porque gracias a los dioses, tú sigues respirando todavía.

Un relámpago de furia cruza la devota mirada que le envuelve. Severus puede sentir el dolor guardado durante tanto tiempo estallar en violentas ráfagas que le hieren también a él. La impotencia y la consternación que ahora oscurecen la mirada de Harry, le atraviesan con el mismo aguijonazo que si tuviera un cuerpo que atravesar.

Un dedo se posa gentil en la barbilla de Harry, tratando de hacerle levantar la cabeza, como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando el adolescente se desesperaba y se hundía en su acostumbrado abanico de lamentos. Pero lo único que logra es atravesar su rostro. Y ver como trata de reprimir un escalofrío.

-Mírame... -ordena, con esa inflexión que dota a su voz de una imperiosa autoridad.

Harry lo hace. Y por un instante, cruzan sus miradas el antiguo Profesor y el antiguo alumno. Severus sabe que Harry le está retando. Que le desafía a dar la respuesta que no piensa dar. Y aunque comprende cuánto la necesita, Harry tendrá que entender que debe dejar el pasado en su lugar y reconocer de una vez el futuro que se abre ante él. Así que se inclina un poco, de forma que sus rostros casi se tocan y el aliento del auror atraviesa la cara de Severus en forma de pequeñas nubecitas de vapor.

-Si yo no estuviera muerto, Sr. Potter, su insolencia ya le habría dejado sin varita y se encontraría fregando calderos hasta el amanecer.

Harry le encara, molesto. Tiene los ojos un poco enrojecidos, pero ha recuperado el dominio de sí mismo.

-Si usted no estuviera muerto, Profesor Snape, lo que yo estaría haciendo hasta el amanecer en este momento, no sería precisamente fregar calderos.

A Severus no le queda más remedio que reconocer el paso de estos cinco años. Y que, aunque él se lo haya perdido, Harry hace tiempo que ha dejado de ser el mocoso que le crispaba los nervios y es el hombre que se había atrevido a soñar tener a su lado durante esos amaneceres.

-Ya no me queda mucho tiempo -dice Severus-. Y antes de irme, necesito que me prometas algo.

La mezcla de desconfianza y enfurruñamiento del gesto de Harry, esta vez sí hace sonreír al espíritu del Profesor.

-Vive -dice-. Mira más allá de tus narices, Harry. Con esos hermosos ojos que tu madre de dio. Y descubre a esos que hace tiempo también te miran.

El auror niega ferozmente con la cabeza, con la inconfundible expresión de quien ha hecho de la testarudez su forma de vida.

-No.

-Dale una oportunidad y dátela a ti mismo -insiste Severus-. Eso es lo que quiero que me prometas.

-No...

-Debes dejar que los muertos descansen en paz, Harry.

Esta vez el joven guarda silencio. Cierra los ojos y después susurra suavemente:

-Tócame.

Sus labios se entre abren y Severus imagina sentir su aliento caliente sobre su congelada esencia.

-Como antes Severus, sólo tócame, por favor...

Sus mejillas se enfrían de repente y sabe que Severus ha tomado su rostro entre sus manos. Las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos cerrados arden sobre su piel helada. Se deslizan lentas, como lava sobre nieve. Ya no le importa parecer emocional y patético. Sólo llora como hace mucho tiempo no lo ha hecho.

Y sigue haciéndolo mucho tiempo después de que sus mejillas hayan recuperado su calor natural. Mucho después de que el fuego de la chimenea haya caldeado la habitación y no quede rastro de helor en ella. De que las velas del candelabro se hayan consumido y los rayos de luna hayan dejado paso al amanecer. Siente los párpados pesados y un doloroso golpeteo en las sienes. Ni siquiera recuerda en qué momento se ha tumbado en la cama.

Se levanta despacio y mira hacia la ventana. El único elemento que permanece como recuerdo de la noche pasada es el candelabro, ahora recubierto de cera derretida. Los cristales están empañados por el contraste del frío de primeros de noviembre y el caldeado ambiente de la habitación. Y es entonces cuando Harry se da cuenta de que ese candelabro no es la única reminiscencia de una noche tan intensa. Hay dos palabras, garabateadas sobre el vaho que cubre el vidrio, con el mismo trazo inconfundible que anotaba _Desastroso_ en sus trabajos de pociones.

TE AMO

Harry resigue cuidadosamente con el dedo cada letra. Los primeros rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana e iluminan su cara. Sonríe. A pesar del frío, la mañana se anuncia radiante. Su corazón se templa y ya no siente el sórdido golpeteo en la cabeza. Ahora Harry sabe que puede seguir adelante. Porque tiene una promesa que cumplir. Y un Gryffindor jamás falta a su palabra.

**FIN **


End file.
